tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chimchar University
I love this camp XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm quite a fan myself. Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 17:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, the page is being weird and not letting me click the "save" button... :( Here's my pic. Sunshine + Ravioli 21:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ummm... it wont let me edit... maybe someone accidentally put an edit lock on it or somethin? --Tyedye 23:45, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Weird...I can edit. For some reason, either the page has a glitch, all of you have a glitch, or the wiki has a glitch that doesn't affect me. I ahve no clue what caused this, but...until people get there accounts fixed, Chimchar University is postponed. Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 00:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) OK, since this all started once NIzzy accidentally caused there to be more spaces then there should be, I'm gonna try that soon. But TDA's on, so I gottta watch! Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 00:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) OK, I removed the extra spaces, so Sunshine, NIzzy, or Tye should try and edit. Keep me posted if it works or not. Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 18:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I tried editing, but I still couldn't... it's not just this page, I can't edit Ravioli Academy either... maybe it's the long pages are uneditable? It's possible, I guess... IDK... I think I'll go ask someone from the main TDI wikia to stop over and see what can be done. And if that doesn't work, IDK... Sunshine + Ravioli 20:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I know, it's really sad, since it's my first camp and all. Anyways, this is our base camp until everythings back to normal! *sets everything up* OK, let's sing some campfire songs! Duncan: *sings 'Dirty Little Secret', everyone headbangs* (LOL) Shadow:*sings 'Home on the Range', everybody cries cause' it's so good* (More LOL) Chimmy:*sings 'The Campfire Song Song'* (XD) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 21:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sunshine: *randomly pulls out guitar and sings* Let's gather round the Hedgehog, and sing our Chimchar song, our C-H-I-M-C-H-A-R S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that I'm really a pixie then you're wrong, but I really, really love Duncan... (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy: Ohhhh...C-H-I-M-C-H-A-R S-O-N-G song, C-H-I-M-C-H-A-R S-O-N-G song- DUNCAN! Duncan:0_o Chimmy: Shadow! Shadow: Will you fu**** shut up already! Chimmy: Good! (XD) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 21:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I quit.... --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 21:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) (HUH??? NOOOO SORRIE :() Sunshine: *breaks out in rock guitar* ''BUT I REEAAALLLYYY!!! BUT I REALLLYYYY!!! I REALLY LOVE DUNCAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!! *smashes guitar over Shadow's head* OH YEAH!!!!! *sees she KO'd Shadow with her guitar* Oops. *attempts to ressurect him by kissing him, Shadow wakes up and hurls* OMG IT WORKED!!! ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 21:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) im kinda behind, i dont have time and im realllllllly confused (crazy rabid squirrel!) --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 21:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Wait-you...y-you quit the university? *sniff* Now who will-uh, who were you rooming with again? I'll just call them Teebs. (XD) Anyways, if you are quitting, I'll X your name in the sign-ups list. Anyways, back to the song! IT'LL HELP...IT'LL HELP...DA****, I FORGET THE REST! (LOL) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 21:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) soz if i hurted you and your feelings but good luck on your unviserit.... uvis... WHATEVER!!!! meh cant spell --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 21:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sunshine: ... *suddenly bursts out in song and dance to the theme of "Barbie Girl"* I'm a pixie girl! In a pixie wooorrrllld! Loving Duncan! He's a hunk, hon! Making pasta for my friends! The insanity never eeennndddsss! Only three feet tall! Annoying Naaalllyyyddd!!!! (LOL XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd: *in police station, bailing mother out... again...* I HEARD THAT!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy:*anylyzes vomit* Hhmmm...key lime pie...*gets all the pie flavors ever created* PIE-EATING CONTEST! *chows down* Shadow:*eats all the coconut cream pie, for some reason* Duncan: *eats cherry pie* *the room suddenly turns dark, when lights come back on, Shadow and Duncan are in tuxes with top hats and canes* (XD) Shadow and Duncan:Call my baby lolilipop-I'll tell you why! Her kiss is sweeter than a cherry pie! And when she does her shaky rockin' dance, man I haven't got a chance. EVERYBODY!!! Sunshine: *appears in a lollipop costume, everything suddenly gets quiet* (FAIL XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy: *in silky blue dress* Call my baby lollipop, tell you why! His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie! And when he does his shaky rockin' dance, man I haven't got a chance! *points to Sunshine* Sunshine: *horribly off-key* LOLLI-POP, LOLLI-POP, oooh LOLLI LOLLI LOLLI LOLLIPOP!!!! *windows break, in spite of no windows being nearby* ...FAIL! Sunshine + Ravioli 21:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Shadow:Sweeter than candy on a stick, Huckleberry, cherry, or lime...if you had a choice, she'd be your pick, but Chimmy-Char is miiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeee Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 21:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sunshine: *ruining the moment* Wait, who in their right minds makes a HUCKLEBERRY lollipop? I mean, honestly, who does that??? *realizes she epically ruined the epic musical, epically XD* ...uh... lollipop? (FAIL XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Shadow: *cough just go with it cough* Chimmy:Crazy way he thrills me, tell you why! Just like lightning from the sky! He loves to kiss me till I can't see strait! GEE, MY LOLLIPOP IS GREAT! Everybody:I call them lollipop, lollipop, oh, lolli, lolli, lolli, lollipop! LOLLIPOP! *Shadow kisses Chimmy as curtain falls* Tye:Oooh a stage! *starts singing horribly* Whoa oh! were halfway there! whoa oh! Livin on a prayer! Take my hand, well make it i swear! whoa oh! Livin on a prayer! ChimmyUh... tye, the microphone is unplugged, plus the movers are moving the stage about...now! *everyone hops off stage except tye* Tye: so, where is this thing going? Shadow:*yells something, but tye can't hear it* Chimmy: Forget it, he can't hear us! I've got a plan. *whispers plan to Shadow and Duncan* Shadow:Are you crazy? You could get killed if this goes wrong! Chimmy: Yes, but I know you won't fail me, babe. *winks* Shadow:...All right. Let's go! Chimmy*is shot out of cannon* WOO-HOO!!!! *Reaches tye* It's going all over the world!...And Burbank. (XD) *flies on* Shadow: *runs as fast as he can to Australia, uses Sunshine's magic to turn himself into a net, catches Chimmy, turns back into hedgehog* Hey, I always kew you were a daredevil, but to this extent? Wow...what a women. *makes out with Chimmy* Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 22:45, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Tye: If I get to meet Def Leppard, I'm cool here. (btw, editing still isnt workin 4 me, and i can still edit other places, too. I left a message on user charm school to see if anyone there knew, but idk if anyone there is online, cept maybe Sunshine, but she's having the problem, too) Shadow: *teleports to wherever the heck the stage went* I got an idea! *whipers to Chimmy, Sonic, (who is stopping there for a chilli dog XD), and Amy* Chimmy: That's great! *sets up* Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 22:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Tye: soo... what are you guys setting up for? (is this what i think it is? cuz if it is, itd be awesome, and itd make u phsycic) Chimmy: You'll see, cause we're all ready! *fades to black, Numa Numa starts playing* Shadow:*appears in jeans and t-shirt* Hello. Greetings. It's me, an outlaw. I ask you, my, love, to accept happiness. Sonic: *rushes in, pushes Shadow out of the way* Hello! Hello! It's me, Picasso! I sent you a beep *beeping noise is heard* And I'm brave! But you should know that I'm not asking anything from you. Sonic and Shadow: You want to leave but you don't want to take me, don't want to take me, don't want don't want... Your face and love from the linden trees, and I remember your-*beeping noise is heard* OH CRAP INTERMISSION! (LOL) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 23:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Tye; actually, i think you got cancelled. (I was thinkin you, shadow, duncan, and sunshine would start singin somethin, and the crowd would boo you off, but this is kinda the same thing,just without you and sunshine, and intermission instead of booing off XD) Chimmy: *stadium turns dark* Aw, well! LET'S DO THIS!!! *turns on Caramelldansen, makes everybody who's still online caramelldansen* (XD) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 23:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Tye: But wait, theres more! anyone who orders "Random Idiots doing the Caramelldansen" now, and get "Random Idiots singing Never Gonna Give You Up" Absolutly FREE!!! But wait, there's STILL more! Order now, and get a wacky-waving-inflatable-arm-flailing-tube-thing FREE! So that's "Random Idiots doing the Caramelldansen", "Random Idiots singing Never Gonna Give You Up", AND a wacky-waving-inflatable-arm-flailing-tube-thing for the low price of $19.99! *quiet, fast voice* plus $7.99 shipping and handling *normal voice again* So order now!(yay pretending to be in a commercial!) Chimmy: HI, I'M CHIMMY MAYS HERE FOR OXI-RYE! THE FAST AND EASY WAY TO EAT YOUR HAM ON RYE! THE SECRET TO THE OXI-RYE IS PURE OXYGEN, MIXED IN WITH THE POWER OF WHEAT BREAD! AND YOU CAN GET THE OXI-RYE FOR JUST 19.99, PLUS SHIPPING AND HANDLING! WE'LL ALSO GIVE YOU 5 PLASTIC FORKS TO EAT YOUR HAM ON RYE! BUT I'M STILL NOT DONE! ORDER RIGHT NOW, AND WE'LL ALSO GIVE YOU 2 TRASH BAGS FOR WHEN YOU REALIZE THIS IS A BUNCH OF JUST FRI**** CRAP!!! *turns back to normal, restarts Caramelldansen* So, what'd I miss? (XD) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 23:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Tye: not much, it was only a 30 second commercial. Chimmy: Oooooooooooooh! By whom? Tye:you... is that a form of super-chimmy? chimmy mays? Chimmy: Nah, it only happens when I'm in an Anthony Sullivan bashing mood. (LOL) Tye: oh, ok (btw, i figured out wats wrong, wiki's messin up, idk how long itll take to fix. apparently certain pages you just cant edit until then.) Chimmy: (That's so weird, cause' I'm not affected at all. Does anyone know why?) (Tye: no, or at least i dont, but someone else might) Chimmy:(It's still so strange that almost everyone else is having problems but me. ZOMGZ I AM THE CH0Z3N 0N3! *Chosen One from Shadow th Hedgehog blasts out of speakers XD) NIzzy:(IDK You created the camp so you are the chossen one! XD yeah most of the camps are having trouble... nvm *sets a car on fire*) Chimmy: I believe you, me and Sunshine had no trouble editing Are You Crazer Than Izzy?! Let's go there! I didn't know I was competing. Odd.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 23:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, you signed up....XD Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 23:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC)